German Patent Application No. DE 102 18 924 describes a method and a device for course prediction in motor vehicles, which have a position-finding system for objects located in front of the vehicle, where a function describing the path of the edge of the roadway is calculated on the basis of measured distance and angular data for fixed targets at the edge of the road, several fixed targets being identified and tracked, so that one estimates the path of the roadway edge for different subsets of the set of tracked fixed targets, under the assumption that these fixed targets are situated at the edge of the roadway, and that one distinguishes between roadway-edge targets and interfering objects in view of the plausibility of the possible roadway-edge curves obtained and determines the most likely roadway-edge path on the basis of the roadway-edge targets.